Many organizations maintain security systems and procedures that provide controlled access to the organizations' facilities. Primarily, these security systems and procedures focus on the movements of people. For example, an organization may place security systems at the vehicle or personnel entrances of the facilities to detect the egress and ingress of unauthorized personnel. Such systems employ security guards or automated devices such as badge or card readers to control access to facilities. An automated device may incorporate bar coding, magnetic stripe reading, retinal scanning, finger printing, or other known technique to retrieve information from the identification badge or authorized person.
These existing security systems may not adequately protect valuable items associated with personnel with access to the facility. For example, computing equipment, communications equipment, magnetic tapes, and other valuable or sensitive items may be stolen by persons with access to the facilities but without the authority to remove the items from the facilities.